Hand puppets featuring a chamber for receiving a human hand and appendages that can be manipulated by the inserted hand and/or its fingers have delighted children of all ages for many decades. Frequently, such puppets are in the form of animals and the chamber is situated to permit the fingers of a hand to work such parts as the mouth, arms, legs, wings and/or head, whereupon the puppet can be made to appear to come to life.
What has not been achieved with such puppets, prior to the present invention, is a way of using the inserted hand to give life-like movement to long narrow appendages, such as a neck (swans, flamingos, giraffes, etc.), an elephant's trunk, or the like, when the passages are too small to allow the insertion of a hand and too long to be worked by a finger.